Fighting!! The Airstrike of Sky Cyclone
is the second episode of the net series ''D-Video Special: Kamen Rider 4. Synopsis Kamen Rider 4 is born! The Kamen Riders realized that Shocker's History Modifying Machine is not quite as destroyed as previously thought, but Shocker's newest Rider cyborg that flies under Shocker's flag confronts them, bringing with him legions of war planes. With other Kamen Riders under the hellish army's flag, the Riders will be in for the fight of their lives. Plot Fourth Loop Kiriko wasn't able to call Shinnosuke for watching movie and in the end, goes alongside Go as a strange Signal Bike spying them. While watching in the theatre, the movie transforms into a scene which Kamen Rider Deadheat Mach died after being fired by Shocker armies. This interrupted Go after he bear witness it but the scene returns to the original film. Having expected Yuto and Takumi's arrival, Shinnosuke reveals of what actually happened and the reason he retains his memory is due to his death, evidenced when Mr. Belt managed to record the data during that time. While Takumi leaves to fight Shocker, Yuto takes over the case for Shinnosuke by using Zero-Liner to investigate the cause of the time loop, briefly meeting a frantic Deneb whom also aware of the case. Shinnosuke calls Kiriko to bring Go back home quickly but Go instead orders Kiriko to go instead as he rushes off. Meanwhile, a biker stops Takumi, whom reveals to be Naoya Kaido. Kaido wants Takumi to stay away from the case and transforms into Snake Orphnoch to attack him until Mach interferes as Snake gets away with his life. While travelling within the time zone, the Zero-Liner encounter a strange green energy which sends its passengers towards the actual timeline, where the rebellion of Kamen Riders against Shockers takes place, followed by Go's funeral. While Drive tries to reach Shocker, Arimammoth stops him while Mach and Faiz fight the Shocker armada. Arimammoth reveals that while Shocker indeed is behind the time loop, but some of the reasons are partly because of Drive and his comrades' feelings. The Zero-Liner appears and bust through Arimammoth's duplicates and Kamen Rider Zeronos Vega Form emerges to help Drive defeating Arimammoth. Yuto and Deneb reveal the reason behind these loops: originally, Shocker had built the History Modifying Machine and use it for their successful world domination but the Kamen Riders finally win against them, at the cost of Go's own life and the destruction of History Modifying Machine. However, while Yuto hypothesizes that they somehow managed to rebuild it, Shinnosuke takes account of Arimammoth's own words that one of them is behind the machine. Deadheat Mach finally defeats Hiruchameleon but remembers this scenario perfectly that he died, and eventually loses his own life in the same way it previously happened. Even if Faiz Axel had already killed Cheetahkatatsumuri, he can't stop the former's incoming blow from killing Mach. Shinnosuke and Yuto arrives the scene late and eventually reveals Kiriko as the true source, due to her care for Go. Fifth Loop Time rewinds and Shinnosuke calls Kiriko and Go to the Drive Pit, revealing her as the source of the time loop. Even if Go wants to take down Shocker, but if the timeline restored, Go will cease to exist due to his supposed death. Takumi stops Go, telling that he had enough with standing aside and watch everyone's deaths. Meanwhile, Shocker finally finishes their project and activates their new warrior. While driving in Tridoron, a biplane attacks the car and reveals the pilot as Kamen Rider 4, preparing to confront Drive. Zeronos and Faiz join Drive in fighting 4, even their combined forces aren't able to land a single injury on him. In the end, Drive loses his life while trying to defend Faiz from 4's Rider Kick. Sixth Loop Shinnosuke awakens again on his desk and chastises himself again while wondering on how to stop the loop. Cast Actor * : * : * : * : * : * : Voice Actor * : * : * : * / : * : * : Form Changes and Collectibles Used Shift Cars & Signal Bikes *'Car Used:' **Drive ***Type Change: Shift Speed ***Tire Exchange: N/A **'Type Used:' ***Type Speed **Mach ***Form Change: Shift Dead Heat ***Signal Exchange: N/A **'Form Used:' ***Deadheat Mach *'Bike Used:' **Form Change: Signal Mach, Shift Dead Heat **Signal Exchange: N/A *'Form Used:' **Mach, Deadheat Mach Other Form Changes *Zeronos: Vega Form *Faiz: Axel Form Errors *When Yuto and Takumi transform to aid Drive in battle with 4, the "Complete" and "Altair Form" sounds are not heard. *When Deadheat Mach activates his finisher, the 'Burst' part for the 'Full Throttle' sound is missing. *Much like in , when Takumi transformed into Faiz Axel Form, the "deformation" sound is heard after the Axel Mission Memory is removed, and the Memory inserted on the belt instead declared "Ready". The former of which is possible in the DX version of the Axel Watch. Notes *'Closing Screen Rider Icons' **Kamen Riders: Drive/Mach, Zeronos, 4, & Faiz *'Go Shijima's death': Covered in slime by Cheetahkatatsumuri, followed by an explosive shot. *'Yuto Sakurai's death': Shot to death by the Sky Cyclone. *'Shinnosuke Tomari's death': Struck down by 4's Rider Kick. *Go's fifth death is similar to his death during . References Category:Crossovers Category:Web series episodes